coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5908 (6th December 2004)
Plot Roy decides to get up early and make Christmas pudding mix for the café. He decides to put money in the mix, but he wakes Hayley. Later Janice and Angela sign up for a piece of the cake. There is arguing as the Barlows put up their decorations. Tracy complains that Christmas will be miserable anyway. Steve and Karen discuss baby names. Karen wants to name the baby Leo because of his star sign. Danny has decided to put decorations up in the factory and gives the girls the morning off to help. Maria tells Liz that she got the money from a friend. At work, Maria and Candice are discussing Claire's hair for her wedding. Maria tries unsuccessfully to replace Audrey's money. Claire suggests to Fred that the butchers could do with some lights. Later Candice distracts Audrey while Maria later replaces the money. Fred puts up the "Gobbling Gordon" neon sign but decides against the "get stuffed" catchphrase. Ashley claims it makes the butchers look like a fast food shop. They later change the sign buts it then looks like Santa is chopping Gordon's head off. As Boris goes to change it again he falls off the ladder. Tyrone tells Kevin and Tommy that he gave the money to Maria while discussing Christmas bonuses and lights. Tracy asks Steve to buy Amy an expensive present for Christmas. Danny puts a cardboard cut-out photograph of a girl in underwear in the sleigh on the factory decorations. The staff are disgusted at the sight. Claire's mum, Yvonne, calls round to inspect the butchers tax books. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Ashley Peacock - Julia Haworth *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast *Boris Weaver - Mark Hallett *Yvonne Casey - Yvonne O'Grady Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey notices someone has been borrowing from the petty cash, and assumes it was Candice; Claire's tax inspector mother pays an official visit to Fred's shop; and Danny spreads a little festive cheer. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,500,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2004 episodes